


EAD 2016: Make a Bad Boy Good?

by hellbells



Series: Hellbells 2016 Evil Author Day Collection [4]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Bottom Brian, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom never thought of himself as being a positive influence ... but can he turn the merc, Brian O'Conner to the side of the good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	EAD 2016: Make a Bad Boy Good?

**Author's Note:**

> This has the standard Evil Author Day warnings ... Projected finish date: bleh?

Make a Bad Boy Good? 

 

Summary: What about if in this version of events Brian had never learnt to play the right side of the law? It certainly gives a different spin to the first movie. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Dom was seriously regretting ever going into business with Johnny Tran. He knew it was a dick move but at the time - he didn’t think he had a choice. The main reason being to say Johnny Tran was psychotic was  being un kind to psychopaths. Still  Dom had gone down the route of bringing the team into truck jackings, and now he needed to fence the products quickly before they became too hot. The last thing that he wanted to do was get sent down - he’d die before going back to Lompoc.

 

That evening he’d taken the crimson Chevelle from Echo Park and driven to Tran’s estate. The business side would have been okay, but fucking his sister had been stupid on just about every level, and even he could acknowledge that on some level. However Mia been the awesome little sister ensured to remind him if he forgot. She was good like that. He’d pulled up to their base of operations and endured all the usual bullshit routines of the paranoid. 

 

He was beginning to seriously regret coming on his own. He had no doubt that Tran would be throwing girls at him all night but he wasn’t in the mood.  Not to mention that after his last indiscretion, he was pretty sure that Letty would feed him his balls  if he strayed anytime soon . The long corridor finally opened up  in to a  massive open space. On the floor, was large cushions with people sprawled over them in various states of dress and activities. He’d say one thing about Tran’s gang - they weren’t shy, or ugly, oh, and very limber. 

 

Tran as a monument to his ego had a throne like chair ‘surveying’ his subjects.  Dom noticed though that his attention was taken up by one person in particular.  Dom was impressed he’d not seen anyone that be-auuut-i-ful as Jess would say in a long time. He did wonder what the hell  _ Pretty _ was doing with the likes of Tran. It would be a shame to see that beauty marred by naivete. At the time, it never occurred to Dom that the pretty blonde might be the more dangerous character of two.  And wasn’t that a chilling thought? And more worryingly Dom wasn’t sure he’d care even if he had of known.

 

Tran obviously didn’t follow the social niceties, “Toretto if you think I’ll do anything for you. Apart from not braking if you cross the street - forget it.”

 

Dom actually chuckled; he’d have to remember that  line for in the future.  “No I got some merchandise I want to shift  and to say sorry your first pick.”

 

===========

 

Tran didn’t realise that Brian was using this as his test. Brian had started off in Juvie Hall and developed his craft painstakingly and honestly as a crook can. There were rumours that he’d flirted with the idea of becoming a cop. He ’d flirted with the idea, right up until his friend had been given an ass kicking  which had put him in hospital. After that, strangely his concept of justice and the law’s no longer meshed, and he forged his own path. A path that saw him earn a reputation as a feared mercenary, who did as he pleased.  The main reason he had such a chilling reputation was that he just didn’t let his emotions rule his head. It was said that his soul was as glacial as his eyes.  I f that were true then  Dom just gained a new appreciation for Ice. 

 

Brian watched  Tran enjoy stringing along his enemy. It just confirmed everything he suspected, Tran ran his business too emotionally. He sent a quick text to a mate who’d shift the goods no question asked - all it left was him getting to  **know** his new friend. And given the way that tall, dark and gravelly had been eying him up at the beginning he wouldn’t be disappointed. 

 

Tran sneered, “I’ll pass, I don’t know I might get  _ screwed _ again.”

 

Dom didn’t roll his eyes; it was clear that Tran wanted the slight to stand. Well, it sucked but he’d deal with it as he was a big boy.  He just had to get out safely and that would probably be the most difficult part. He tensed, “Well okay then, too bad. I’ll have to go somewhere else.”

 

Tran smirked, “What makes you think I won’t just take it from you?”

 

Dom wanted to smack his smug arrogant smile off his face. He would have tried if he knew that he wouldn’t have taken two steps before being riddled with bullets, and that was the last thing he wanted. After all his little sister had no one else left, and he didn’t want her on her own. He was still on the same spot wondering if he should turn his back on Tran or not; it just didn’t seem conducive to long living.

 

Brian though decided to interject, well, it was about time he proved he was more than just part of the furniture. He drawled, “That’s too bad Johnny, and Toretto I have an associate who will off load it provided I’m rewarded handsomely.”

 

Dom watched bemused, as Tran seemingly froze. So pretty wasn’t just paid to look pretty Dom thought.  He was working valiantly trying not to laugh, at the way Tran looked like he was about to cry.  Tran tried to take control once again but you could just sense that pretty plain didn’t give a shit.  “Look O’Conner we still haven’t negotiated terms.”

 

Brian flicked a cool glance, “Maybe later, I have some things to discuss now with Toretto but we won’t bore you.”  Brian said it as if he genuinely cared about Tran’s feelings. Dom just moved on auto-pilot as he felt Brian’s hand on his arm, and left with him. He kind of wondered what the fuck was going on. If he hadn’t been so shocked that he’d survived going into the Lion’s den, he might have questioned exactly why Brian could skip out of Tran’s place without being stopped. Right now, he didn’t care. Surprisingly, he found himself offering Brian a lift to wherever he wanted, and was more than pleased when he asked to go back to Dom’s.

 

=============

 

Brian wasn’t disappointed  _ at all.  _ Oh, he’d play nice, share a beer and discuss business. Like he was expected to do but secretly he’d be looking at the best path to get in Dom’s pants. Brian was never one to deny himself the best pleasures in life, and Dom Toretto was all of his favourite type of pleasures wrapped in a delicious, muscular package. Yes, many were surprised that he was openly gay. However given that the first person who’d called him fag was still breathing through a tube a week later, and the first guy who didn’t understand the meaning of the word no was still looking for his balls a week later. No one tended to say a word about his sexuality, at least not while he was in earshot.  He got in the car and made casual small talk as they made their way to Dom’s home. 

 

Dom had been surprised to find that he’d made an inadvertent ally,  but could roll with it especially when they saved his ass from Tran . Well, he rolled with it, until he got them back to his place  and then he decided to screw it. He lived life ten seconds at a time, and he’d be damned if he was gonna let Brian go without finding out how he at least tasted.  Dom expected to be pushed away but instead -  _ beautiful _ just melted into his side. He opened up to Brian’s tongue demanding entrance, as beautiful started to grind with the most fantastic sinuous rhythm against his hips.

 

Brian eased Dom onto his back as he pulled away so he could strip them of their clothes.  Dom watched from his position on the low work bench - he was just happy he threw an oil cloth over the wood top for his next project.  As soon as they were out of the car in the garage Dom knew Brian had the control and he was okay with that.  Brian had them stripped and he found some vaseline near them.

 

Brian said, "You comfortable?"

 

"Are you giving me a choice?" Dom asked.

 

"Not really.  Fucking me here is pretty apropos for what might be an us." Brian said calmly, like he was discussing the weather.

 

"Already planning ahead?"  Dom asked, wondering why he was not freaked by the idea. Or the image that beautiful’s words managed to evoke in his mind.

 

"Have to in my line of work." Brian gasped as he started to stretch himself.  Dom had never been one to believe much in heaven, but the sight of Brian opening himself up for him, in the low light  would make him reevaluate . Well let’s just say that it made him believe in angels,  well,  at the very least -  _ fallen angels _ .  He didn’t have any longer to debate whether or not  they existed, as he felt a hand encircle his dick - all rational thought disappeared.  It didn’t seem to matter that Brian was going to bottom,  as he was clearly in charge, and for once, Dom was more than happy to go along with the ride. 

 

Brian sank to his knees with an easy grace, and a cocky grin. His hand started an easy rhythm,  slicking his cock up for his ass. It was a rhythm guaranteed to get him bothered but not satisfied.   Brian didn’t leave him hanging very long, his hand stopped and he was raising his ass over his straining erection and slowly he watched as Brian slowly impaled himself on his erection. Dom groaned seeing the whole range of pleasure play out on Brian’s face. He wanted to thrust up to unruffle some of Brian’s cool reserves, but Brian just pinned his hips. 

 

Brian chuckled softly, deep, and full of dirty promises, “Hey there is no race.”

 

This  _ no race _ was sure to kill Dom. He was being ridden, slowly and damn, if it wasn’t the best sex he’d had in a long time. Letty was not even a thought in his head. All he could think about was watching this sexy blonde ride him. Brian was pulling nearly the whole way off before slamming down once again, and grinding deliciously to maximise the pleasure. Dom knew when he’d caught Brian’s prostate, as the moan he emitted would have made a whore proud.

 

Brian sped up seeking his climax and Dom was right along with him. He let up on some of the pressure when he lost the rhythm slightly due to his 

 

He was given the smallest amount of room to move and used it to thrust up into Brian. He came when Brian sexy, vicious bastard started to squeeze his inner muscles. It really wasn’t the fairest race, but he couldn’t argue in the face of such a spectacular orgasm. 

 

In fact it was the first of many that night.

  
  
  



End file.
